


The Squirming Introvert

by JellySpirit



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cute Ending, Desperation, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySpirit/pseuds/JellySpirit
Summary: An overly-anxious Team Galactic underling's shyness takes him and his bladder on an unwanted detour during an incredibly important mission.
Kudos: 14





	The Squirming Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee this is my first time posting here and I'm kinda nervous but hey! There is virtually no omo content of Pokemon villains in general which is kind of surprising considering their willingness to do literally anything for their bosses at the expense of their dignaty, especially in Team Galactic's case. As much as I doubt anyone was asking for this, well ...here it is. En...joy...?  
> *crickets intensify*

“Alright, listen up, subordinates! Tomorrow morning, a few of you will be selected to partake in an important mission at Lake Valor! You will be assisting Commander Saturn with Operation Galactic Bomb!”  
There were many excited murmers in the conference hall full of Team Galactic grunts who were usually accustomed to lower-level jobs. Operation Galactic Bomb was a project shrouded in mystery and had scarcely been discussed with underlings such as themselves, but the rumours had been enough to keep everyone’s interest. And to think that any one of them could be selected to take part! The technitian continued. 

“As you know, we have been hard at work on this for a long time, and it is a vital component to Team Galactic completing our ultimate goal. As such, we need to ensure that this is carried out as perfectly as possible so there are no hiccups or errors. So we have been monitering all of your progress for the past few months, and have narrowed down our list to 7 of you.” The hall fell completely silent, everyone’s hearts in their throats. 

“The first are three Pokemon experts who are to be stationed around the perimeter in the event of a Trainer interference. Those 3 are A-19, Q-52 and S-37, who have shown exemplary expertise in battle with higher-level Pokemon. Congratulations.” Up leapt one female grunt (assumingly A-19) and 2 males. Since everyone looked identical, nobody really knew who anybody was except themselves.

“Next, the 4 of you who have demonstrated excellent technical knowledge. You will be deployed to assist in setting up and detonating the bomb.”  
There were a lot of ‘no way!’s and ‘seriously?!’s from the crowd until everyone silenced themselves in anticipation.  
“Ahem. Those 4 will be...”

A little further back sat a male underling by the assigned name of Q-7. He looked no different than any of the other male grunts in the team, but he was exceptionally quiet. Even in a sea of identical people, he held the distinction in his troupe of ‘the guy that never fucking says anything.’ When he was spoken to, he almost always ended up dissolving into a stammering mess, which is why he was usually resigned to being stuck working on the computers in the lab. As much as he would love to be involved in a mission like this, he knew that there was no way he would ever be considered.

“E-83, U-4, Q-7 and F-74. You will be properly briefed tomorrow morning but you will find that you already have the skills to fulfil your responsibilities. Congratulations.”

Q-7 blinked in shock. Had he heard that right?! Upon glancing up at the Powerpoint slide containing the list of names, he saw his as clear as day. They wanted him?! Out of all these hundreds of grunts, he was one of the few that was picked?! Was this a dream?  
“You are all to meet in the South Conference Room at 7am sharp. From there, you will all be briefed and transported to Lake Valor. The rest of you are to assume your regular duties. That is all.”

“Yes, sir!” Once everyone stood and saluted, they began filtering out of the hall and towards their dorms. It took Q-7 a minute to even stand up, still overwhelmed with a feeling of responsibility. 

Later that evening, the Q Troupe’s dining quaters were buzzing with an air of celebration and superiority. 2 of their members had been selected for a prestigious mission, which was good enough of an excuse to get absolutely trashed apparently. Q-52, who was selected for Pokemon duty, was one of the more outgoing members of the troupe, and a decent Trainer at that, so it didn’t really come as much of a surprise to anyone that he was picked. But Q-7 on the other hand was the complete opposite. But that being said, he definetly knew how to work a computer, which was more than could be said for some of his other troupe members, who were currently making a drunken spectacle of themselves while he sat quietly in the corner, sipping a murky, unknown drink he had found in the fridge.

“Hey, you’re Q-7, right?” Q-7 was snapped out of his quiet headspace by a taller woman speaking way too loudly into his ear.  
“U-uh, yes, y-yes I am...” He could feel his face heating up as he stumbled over his words. God, how he hated talking to people.  
“Niiiice, congrats on getting picked! It’s gotta be boss to know you’re a part of one of the biggest missions in Team Galactic history!” Q-7 felt like he was going to faint. Hearing those words reminded him of the importance of this operation. He suddenly felt a deep terror building in the pit of his stomach. What if he messed it all up? What if he made a mistake that made all those months of preparation worthless? He would be looked down upon and maybe even fired! And God only knows what Saturn would do to him! Or even worse, Master Cyrus...!

“Hey, you ok, man? You look super pale...” The girl he was just talking to and around 7 other grunts were now eyeing him with concern as he sat trembling in his chair. Realising that his nervous demeanor was giving him even more unwanted attention, he tried to perk up, even though he knew it wouldn’t be convincing.  
“I-I’m- yes! I’m totally f-fine! Um... I was just going... g-going to get another drink!” He quickly excused himself and hurried to the fridge, and in less than 30 seconds downed another bottle of the non-alcoholic yet mysterious God-knows-what drink to try and calm his nerves. His head was ringing and he felt like he couldn’t sit still, but as the clock turned to 11:30pm, Q-52 yelled over the music that he was heading off to bed since he had an early start. Q-7 hurried after him, wanting any excuse to get out of the over-populated dining hall as soon as possible.

As he showered, the fear of failiure continued to harass him. He was feeling more nervous than he had ever felt in his entire life, and that was saying something. He was borderline panicking as he felt the hot water pound down onto his body, and thankfully there was nobody to bear witness to him as he struggled not to cry. He could NOT fail. He couldn’t mess up under any goddamn circumstance. If he did, they would almost definetly take away his beloved Glameow, and he knew for sure that he would be bullied relentlessly by the rest of his troupe. He had already disappointed his family beyond anything after joining Team Galactic in the first place and he had no friends outside. His Pokemon and his troupe were literally all he had left, and the thought of losing them terrified him to the very core of his being. After calming himself to a reasonable degree, he turned off the shower and began to dry his teal hair before changing and hurrying off to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep before the others got back.

When he awoke at 6:40, it was to a throbbing in his bladder. He suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to pee before bed last night, and he mentally chastised himself for doing so. In his vunerable state he was lucky that he didn’t end up wetting the bed. He had woken up far later than he had wanted to, also forgetting to set an alarm in his haste. Thankfully it was still early and the other grunts didn’t have duties until 8, meaning most of them would only be waking up after he got to the conference room at 7, which should give him plenty of time to go to the-

Upon getting out of bed, he was shocked to find all the others empty. Where was everyone?! No time, he thought, quickly stripping out of his pyjamas to change into a clean uniform. When he pulled on his boots, he groaned at a slightly more significant urge from his bladder. He had drank 2 whole bottles of whatever the fuck that was last night, and his bladder was now pretty much completely full. It really WAS a miracle that he woke up with dry sheets. No matter, he was almost done getting ready, then he could nip into the bathroom quickly then head to the conference hall just in time.

However, as he reached the shared bathroom, his stomach dropped. It was full of his troupe members, and also a tonne of other grunts. All 10 stalls were taken as were the other 10 urinals, and to his dismay he could hear all 20 showers running at once. And to make matters worse, there were queues at all of them. Q-7 just stood there, dumbfounded. But then he remembered. It was Friday, Physical Training Day, which started at half 7 instead of 8. And to make matters worse, R Troupe’s dorm bathroom was under renovation until Saturday morning, meaning that they were sharing with Q’s for the day.

“Ah, there you are! I was looking all over for you!” Q-7 turned to see Q-52 approaching him from behind, Pokeballs strapped to his belt. “C’mon, it’s 10 to 7, we gotta get going!”  
“B-but I h-haven’t-!”  
“Yeah yeah yeah, we can sort out breakfast later, right now we got a meeting to get to!” Before Q-7 could weakly protest further, he was dragged out of the bathroom by Q-52, the torturous sound of running water still echoing in his worried mind.

They had gotten there at 2 minutes to 7, and as relieved as Q-7 was to have made it in time, he wasn’t completely relieved as his bladder kept reminding him. Sitting down felt better though. The sliding doors to the conference room opened and in walked Commander Saturn. Q-7 stared in awe. He had never been this close to a commander before, and he was both honored and terrified. Everyone rose to their feet to salute him as he walked to the front of the room, and in doing so, Q-7 pressed his legs together as the sudden shift in gravity combined with his nervousness greatly intensified his urge. Saturn looked right at him as he sat down, quirking his eyebrow. Q-7 noticed the strange look he had been given and felt intense shame. He hoped that the commander just saw him as awkward and didn’t notice that he was nursing what felt like Lake Valor’s water volume in his bladder.

“Alright, now let’s make this quick so we can get going. Here’s how it’s gonna work. Once we arrive, U-4 and F-74 are to begin setting up the detonation point for the Galactic Bomb. Now, we want an even explosion that will evaporate the whole lake, but we also can’t have it too close to the cavern for obvious reasons. So our scientists have determined that right about here is the most appropriate point.” Saturn gestured to a red spot on the map of the lake on the wall. “To reach this point you are both to be suited up to go underwater to set this up.” Q-7 bit back a whimper at the mention of water, crossing his legs in a way that he hoped didn’t look too questionable. “E-83, you are to work with the technitians to place the bomb onto the detonation point after our transit expert grunt delivers it from Pastoria, and connect the cables from underwater to the computer that Q-7 will be manning in order to detonate the bomb. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, sir!” The 3 said in unison. Q-7 began to tremble in a mixture of nerves, terror and anticipation. He was going to be detonating it?! He shifted anxiously in his seat upon feeling his bladder quiver again.  
“Now, Q-7, you have one of the simplist yet most important jobs in all this. You will be with me at the safe zone we have devised at the south-east section of the forest surrounding the lake. Once the other grunts are finished setting up, they are to meet us at the safe zone where we will await Master Cyrus’s signal. From then, all you need to do is open the control software known as W.Y.A.N to detonate the bomb. Is that understood?”  
Q-7 nodded abruptly followed by uttering a fearful “Y-yes, s-s-sir...”  
Saturn quirked his eyebrow again but said nothing as he turned to the Trainer grunts and began instructing them on their duties and positions once the bomb had been detonated. Q-7 had used W.Y.A.N more times than he could count but right now if felt like he was being asked to catch a Rotom using an orange covered in Vaseline. While on fire.

He stood slowly with the other grunts after Saturn gestured them to leave the room, the urgent feeling in his bladder now escalating rapidly. Saturn began to speak to the Trainer grunts again, and in doing so, ended up startling Q-7. He felt a sudden surge of urine rush to the tip of his penis, and yelped as he accidentally leaked in his underwear. He clenched his muscles tightly and stood in place for a moment, the little pool of pee travelling backwards as he leaned back a bit and soaking into the material of his briefs, making them cling uncomfortably to his peranium. Thankfully it hadn’t gone through to his pants, which were luckily black. He knew that nobody could see what just happened, but nevertheless felt incredibly embarrassed. He looked up to see that he and Saturn were the only ones left in the room as the other grunts made their way down the hall. He gasped and hurried towards the exit, profusely apologising to Saturn for his delay. As he passed him, Saturn grabbed his wrist to stop him, startling him once more. He whimpered as he felt a violent urge, but was thankfully able to hold back another leak this time, even though he could feel the piss tickling the end of his urethra.

“Are you... feeling ok, subordinate?” Saturn asked, lowering his voice to sound a lot softer. He had an expression of what looked like concern as he held onto Q-7’s wrist, undoubtably feeling him shaking. Realising he was expecting an answer, Q-7 began to speak, but to his shock, his muscles let him down as he shifted his position in an attempt to look more casual, and suddenly gushed a 1-second-long yet powerful jet of pee straight through his pants and onto the marble floor. He panicked for a second and raised his voice in an attempt to cover up the brief hiss/splatter sound, and stepped on the little puddle to try and hide it from Saturn’s view.  
“Y-y-YES I’M FINE, um, I’m p-perfectly ok, sir...”  
He prayed to Arceus that Saturn didn’t notice. Luckily, he appeared not to, but definitley looked like he didn’t believe him when he said he was ok.  
“Look, I know this is a nerve-wracking mission, but we chose you all for a reason, and you are no exception. With your combined techinical knowledge, this mission will be a guaranteed success. All you have to do is focus for a few minutes, then we will have Azelf. Are you ok to do that?” Q-7 blushed. Not only was the commander speaking to him so gently and personally, but he was now holding his hand tightly in both of his own. He was obviously putting a lot of trust in him, and as tempting as it was to tell him his predicament, Q-7 was still too overcome with nervousness and didn’t want to be unprofessional by holding this super-important mission behind schedule just so he could take a potty break.  
“Of c-course, sir.”  
“Good,” Saturn replied with a smirk. “Now let’s get going.”

The group bundled into an unassuming-looking grey minivan driven by a transport technitian. Well, unassuming aside from the fact that all the windows that were near Saturn and the grunts were blacked out, obviously trying to hide the fact that this was a Team Galactic affair. The bomb was being transported by a lone grunt from Pastoria and the computer equipment was loaded up with the grunts, making it a bit of an uncomfortably tight squeeze, but everyone fit.  
Q-7 was easily the most uncomfortable in the vehicle though. After his leak earlier, his muscles kept trying to relax and it was taking all his willpower to keep them tight. He was thankful he was sat at the back of the bus near the equipment, away from the others so he could get away with constantly rocking in his seat. He wanted to grab his crotch so desperately, but was too nervous that someone would turn around and see. It was only a 25 minute drive from their HQ in Veilstone to the lake, but to him it felt like an eternity. They were only 2 minutes in and he was already wanting to tap out. 

“Hey, Q-7!” Q-52, who was sat in front of him, turned around to face him. Q-7 immediatly stopped rocking and felt his angry bladder throb in protest. He presented him with a cereal bar and a bottle of Oran Berry juice. “Told ya I’d have breakfast sorted, didn’t I? Here.” Usually, Q-7 would be extremely thankful that somebody went through the effort to buy him breakfast, but right now his swollen, pulsing bladder and his unbelievable nerves were making him feel so awful he just couldn’t stomach consuming anything. He felt terrible refusing the kind gesture, but he really felt like he was going to vomit (and pee) at any second.  
“A-ah, thank-k you very much, b-but I’m really not hung-gry right now.” A wave of desperation crashed over him and he curled his toes and fingers so tightly he wouldn’t be surprised if he broke them. Q-52 looked both offended and concerned.  
“C’mon, you gotta have something! We have a big job ahead of us and you gotta eat something to fuel that brain of yours so you don’t screw up, right?” Q-7 felt his heart palpitate at those words. “Look, I get it if you’re not hungry, but can you at least drink the Oran Berry juice so you don’t pass out or something?” He felt cornered. As much as he didn’t want to, he shakily took the small bottle of Oran Berry juice and unscrewed the cap. He trembled as he gulped it down, the feeling of more liquid entering him was torture so he drank fast to get it over with.  
“Wow, you finished that off fast! You must be really thirsty, huh?” Q-7 kept his response of ‘I’m anything but’ in his head as Q-52 rummaged through a bag. “Here, you can have my Pecha Berry juice since you’re so parched. You need it more than I do.” Q-7 breifly wondered if he was aware of his little emergency and was just taking an opportunity to literally watch him squirm, but Q-52’s kind smile and genuine nature was enough to remind him that he only had his best interests in mind. Even in his desperate state, he was so touched that his dorm-mate who he had only spoken to a few times was going through so much effort to take care of him. Although he could already feel the Oran Berry juice rushing through him at a rapid rate, he stammered out a ‘thank you’ and drank the Pecha Berry juice as quickly as he could.

The lakefront was now in sight, and Q-7 unbuckled his belt before the vehicle even stopped. He had miraculously managed to go 25 minutes without another leak, but now came the challenge of standing up. The minivan stopped, and everyone quickly bundled out. Q-7 stood up slowly, but as he did so, he was overcome by a crippling pain in his bladder that he wasn’t braced for.  
“A-ahh!” He cried out and released a sudden and powerful stream of piss onto the floor near the equipment. He doubled over and grabbed his crotch to stop the flow before the puddle reached the electronics, but now he knew he was officially reaching his limit. He waddled out of the minivan, bladder so full it felt as though it was trying to force it’s way up into his stomach. It hurt worse than anything he’d ever felt in his life. He joined the others near the edge of the lake whilst trying with all his might to stand still. Saturn was talking, but he could barely make out what he was saying over the ringing in his ears. 

Soon after, everyone began to take their positions. The equipment was being unloaded from the van and the computer for controlling the bomb was given to Q-7, who was now shifting from foot-to-foot in a way he hoped looked subtle. The technitian paused and called to Saturn just as he and Q-7 were walking to the other side of the lake.  
“Sorry sir, but looks like something spilled down here. Can you check the computer for water damage first?”  
Q-7 felt his entire body heat up as though he was being manhandled by a Magmar. Saturn gave a confused glance back to the technitian but nodded. He then turned to Q-7, who was looking anything but ok right now.  
“Come on, let’s get this set up.” 

The walk to the other end of the lake was excrusiating. The ringing in Q-7’s ears was getting so loud that all he could hear was his rapidly pounding heartbeat and silenced whimpering that was getting very difficult to keep quiet. He had never been in this much agony to pee before, and he had had some exceptionally close calls in his life. But this had gone way beyond desperate. He swore he could actually feel his atoms floating, and his poor tummy was cramping really bad from a culmination of desperation, nerves, jerky movements, no food and drinking too fast.  
When they finally reached their area, Q-7’s brain went into autopilot as he set up the equipment and booted up the software. All he had to do would be to stay calm and hold it together until the bomb had been detonated. After that, he could hurry into the forest and finally get some much-needed relief. But until then, he had to push the blissful thought back so he could try to get through this without having an accident.

Saturn watched him and couldn’t take his eyes off the underling’s trembling thighs. He also noticed his black lycra pants seemed a bit more... glisteny than usual. He had been carefully monitering him all morning, noting that he was reported to often be quite nervous and jumpy, but this was insane. But the was he assembled the equipment and began working on the detonation program reassured him that this bundle of nervous energy was at least an adept one.

“T-the- ah- the s-s-system is all r-ready to g-go, sir.” Q-7 managed. His bladder cramped painfully again, giving him the 100th reminder that day that he was ready to go too. Saturn signalled to the other grunts, who were now done setting up, to come over. He then turned back to Q-7 and handed him a headset.  
“Ok, now put this on. It’ll put you in direct contact with Master Cyrus. When he signals you, input the detonation codes and then it’ll be time.” Q-7 gasped. He was going to be communicating with Master Cyrus directly?! His blood ran cold and his whole body quivered violently as he slowly took the headset and put it on. He was surprised to immediatly hear an intimidating voice on the other side.  
“This is Cyrus, do you read me?”  
“Ah! L-l-loud and c-clear! Uh, sorry, um, loud and clear sir-ah, I m-mean, Master Cyrus, sir!” Dear Arceus, he was a mess. There was a long sigh from Cyrus at the other end.  
“Is everyone out of the lake now?”  
“Af-f-firmative, Master C-Cyrus!” Curse his stupid stutter. Curse his stupid bladder. Curse his stupid timekeeping. Curse his stupid shyness. Curse his stupid eyes for starting to tear up. “They’re a-all, ah! Pardon me, they’re all h-here-ngh!” Another painful bladder spasm, this one more painful than the last. He was absolutely bursting, it literally felt as though his guts were going to rip open.  
“Good. Now we can begin. Start imputting the launch codes and update me on the countdown.”  
“U-uh! U-u-unders-stood! M-Master Cyrus!” Q-7 choked back a sob and began to type in the codes, praying to Arceus that he wouldn’t accidently put in a wrong number. As he pressed submit and a countdown came into view, the ringing in his ears reached a point that was completely unbearable, and his throat began to tighten. His heartbeat grew erratic and he began shivering more as if that were somehow possible. His legs felt like they were turning to jelly and he struggled to hold back his tears. He tried to speak to Cyrus but he could only gasp as it felt like his air supply was being cut off. As he started hyperventilating, Saturn quickly snatched the headset and took over. 

“Master Cyrus, this is Saturn. Bomb is to detonate in 8... 7... 6... 5...” Q-7 curled into a ball, completely gripped with panic and twisting abdominal pain. A few seconds later, the ground shook violently and a thunderous ‘KABLAM’ echoed through the forest, but it barely registered to poor Q-7, who could only hear a phantom cacophony of ringing bells and his own pounding heart. The others whooped in delight and high-fived each other as the lake’s contents were blasted away into nothingness, and the population of Magikarp rained down, flopping unceramoniously on the now empty lake floor.  
“Success!” Saturn exclaimed. After a brief exchange with the other grunts, everyone began leaving to assume their positions or head back to the minivan. Saturn turned to Q-7, who was now curled up on the floor and gasping panickedly. He sighed and shook his head as he knelt down beside him. He didn’t have a degree in psychology, but he almost immediatly recognised that what Q-7 was experiencing was a panic attack. He had no idea what to do in a situation like this, so he just awkwardly sat there for a moment until he heard he heard the underling speak.

“It-t-t hurts...”  
Saturn snapped into Super-Worried-Mode. The last thing he needed was a grunt dying on him.  
“What hurts? Come on, what is it?” He tried to pull Q-7 from his fetal position, but that only proved to frighten him even more by the looks of things. Eventually, after a few seconds of frantic stammering, he got a sentence out of him.  
“I-I-I’m-m so s-sorry, s-s-sir... I-I j-just need- a-ah!- I need t-to go so bad-d...!” It took Saturn a moment to understand what he meant, but when he put the pieces together it finally clicked.  
“Do you need to use the bathroom?” He asked tentatively. The aggressive nodding he recieved in response was enough of an answer. So THAT was why he’d been acting so shifty all morning. Saturn decided he’d had more than he could take to watch, so he pulled him into a sitting position and began to pull down his pants. He noticed how swollen the guy’s bladder was, and when he got to his light grey briefs he saw the huge dark wet patch. No wonder he’d been leaking. Q-7 whimpered as his briefs were swiftly pulled down to his ankles, leaving him fully exposed, in front of his COMMANDER, no less. But just as he began to panic again, Saturn gently stroked his hair and moved him to pull his legs back, penis aiming towards the long grass.

“S-sir, what a-are you-?”  
“Look, you need to go, right? So just... go.”  
It was almost as though Saturn was controlling his bladder directly, because immediatly after he said that, Q-7’s quivering muscles and aching bladder gave up, and he was gushing pee into the grass like a burst water main. He moaned orgasmicaly in pure relief, his body going limp as the unbelievable amount of liquid squirted out of him. He was so ashamed, but at the same time he was so consumed by the blessed feeling of FINALLY letting it all out he couldn’t do anything but whine.

“Wow,” Saturn commented, “I’m amazed that you were able to use a computer in this state. You must have been dying!”  
“A-ahhh...” Poor thing couldn’t even get words out. Over a minute later he was still going strong, and he was peeing at such a rapid rate that a large pool was forming in the grass because it wasn’t absorbing fast enough. Eventually though he slowed down, sighing contently as the last little spurts and dribbled trickled into the grass. “Ohh... T-that feels s-so much better...”  
“Good, looks like you really needed that.” Saturn could still feel Q-7’s pounding heart and shivering body even after he finally got relief. He’s such a nervous wreck, Saturn thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sad little sob. He looked down to see Q-7 covering his face with his hands and crying into them. Saturn let go of his legs and turned Q-7 towards him, gently stroking his soft hair in an attempt at comfort. “Hey... What’s wrong?”  
“I-I’m so sorry, s-sir... I’m sorry I’m so p-pathetic... I’m probably going t-to be f-fired f-for this and I w-won’t be allowed back home beca-because Mom and D-Dad hate me s-so I’ll be homeless and my Pok-Pokemon will be t-taken away and-a-ahh!” Saturn didn’t even think it was possible, but his heart shattered at those words. He wrapped the underling into a tight hug and rocked him gently as he wept.  
“Come on... You don’t really believe that, do you? You only got into this mess because of your devotion to your position, and we don’t fire people for being devoted.” Q-7 looked up tearfully.  
“Y-you mean that?” Saturn smiled genuinely.  
“Of course I do. You are of great value to our team, Yuuto.”  
Q-7 flinched upon hearing his name. It made him tear up a little again as it reminded him of being home. He snuggled awkwardly into Saturn’s shoulder. Even though Q-7 looked identical to all the other grunts he’d seen, Saturn couldn’t help but find him absolutely adorable.  
Saturn slowly pulled away from the hug and looked down at the anxious young man, leaning in close as he spoke.  
“We need to make this quick as we have Azelf to catch, but I’ll walk with you back to the van so they can take you back to HQ. We’ll just go with the excuse that you’re not feeling well, ok? Then you go get cleaned up and maybe have a nap or something to calm yourself down.”  
Q-7 nodded.  
“T-thank you, Commander Saturn, s-sir. And ag-gain, I’m really sorry about this, I was just so scared I’d get something wrong and I woke up later than I hoped s-so I couldn’t use the t-toilet this morning a-”  
“Ssssh, it’s ok. You still completed your mission and that’s all I’m concerned with. Just don’t be afraid to tell someone if you need to take a break next time, ok?” Saturn cupped the shorter underling’s cheek, savoring the peachy softness of his skin.  
“Ok... Thank you s-so much...”  
“Don’t mention it. Now c’mon, we gotta stay on schedule.”

After a boiling hot shower, Q-7 curled up into bed with his Glameow atop the comforter, apparently sensing his upsetness. His stomach, or rather his bladder, was a little sore after the... incident that day, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up the next morning with a bladder infection. But for now, he was just glad it was over, and even gladder that it was only Saturn who had seen what had happened. He drifted off to sleep during his lamenting, and woke up again around 3pm to Q-52 shaking him awake.  
“Hey there, you. You feeling ok? You had us all worried.”  
“Ngh... Yeah, I’m fine, just f-feeling a little tired, that’s all.”  
“Well, hopefully you feel ok enough to eat a bit at least.” Q-52 perched on the end of his teammate’s bed and handed him a small tray topped with a small bowl of plain rice and a cup of green tea.  
“Thanks... Um... H-how did the lake mission go?” Q-7 asked as he slowly started on his rice.  
“It went ok, we were able to get Azelf. It’s in the lab with the others now. Some kid came by to try and stop everything but Azelf had already been transported by the time she got to us. I took her on with my 2 Croagunks to slow her down, stupid kid beat me but I came so close! I had her last Pokemon in the red!” Q-7 wished he shared his collegue’s passion for battling, but he knew he could never have the heart to send his sweet Glameow out on the frontlines of battle. “Anyway, I’m glad you feel a little better. At least you didn’t have like a full-on accident, right?”  
Q-7’s heart felt like it stopped.  
“H-huh? What do y-you mean?”  
“Y’know, the thing that happened earlier? I feel like it’s kinda my fault, I’m the one that dragged you off before you got the chance to take a bathroom break, I’m sorry.”  
Q-7 blushed furiously.  
“You s-saw me...?”  
“Uhhh, yep. Well... we kinda all did. Heard more than saw, mind you. B-but we didn’t see anything else! Nothing, like, not your junk or anything-”  
“That’s not what I’m c-concerned with!” Q-7 blurted. “We take group showers! But you s-saw me... Y-you-!”  
“Saw you pee? So what? You couldn’t hold it and nobody’s judging you for that. Besides, we’re all in this together, we gotta look out for each other.” Q-52 patted Q-7’s shoulder comfortingly. “So don’t worry about it, pal.” Hearing those words strangely filled Q-7’s heart with warmth.  
“T-Thank you... That’s very sweet...” For the first time in a while he felt his nerves settle significantly, and he finished his tea and rice off exceptionally fast. He was glad that he had such wonderful teammates, but at the same time, he hoped that they would forget all about his incident in the new universe.


End file.
